Collapsible dispenser bottles are well known in the art and range in complexity from a simple, thin walled plastic bag with a dispenser outlet to relatively complex arrangements specifically adapted for a particular use. The following patents disclose representative collapsible containers utilized to dispense liquids and other fluid materials: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,808; 4,805,788; 4,700,871; 4,331,266; 4,100,953; 4,320,789; 3,962,341 and 3,467,283.
In common with prior art approaches, the bottle of the present invention is collapsible. However, the bottle is of a specific construction, incorporating features which cooperate in a novel manner to render the bottle particularly useful for use in dispenser cabinets for dispensing liquid soap, lotions and similar types of fluid products.